Summer Pleasures
by Nyago
Summary: It takes just a little time off to enjoy Summer to its fullest, and Edward Elric just got a taste of it. EdWin, Spoilers. [Complete]


Dedicated this one to a very depress little sister! Set after the manga, whenever it ends. XD CONTAINS SEXY CONTENT D: Only a small part...

Disclaimer: If I own them, would I sit here and write about it? xD

**"Summer Pleasures"**

**By: Nyago**

The moment I sink tiredly onto the sofa, I know it's going to be one of those nights. Mid-summer, and already do I feel a drop of sweat falling on my back. I decided to take a break from working in the military to come home and visit. Since Al and I aren't traveling, not that is necessary now, I still continue to work for the military to make sure money gets send home for Al. Of course, under the control and order of Roy Mustang. Else, I would have left, but he made me stick around a bit longer.

So that leaves with today's events, Al had gone to see the newest festival in the village along with Aunty Pinako. Ever since he became human, he hasn't wasted a single minute of it. Everyday he would try something new, something different and then he would look up to me, smile and say "It feels good brother" and continue to do whatever he set his mind to do that day. Doesn't matter if he is helping Aunty or the next door neighbors, he feels like he isn't wasting any time doing small chores at all.

I am happy for him, I truly am, but sometimes I feel like he is pushing myself too much to please not only himself for missing a body all of those years but also to make others see him for what he really is, and not inside that armor he was stuck on.

So…as I said earlier, he left to the festival with aunty and Winry probably along with them as well, although I can't tell for sure since I didn't see her leave with them but she probably already left earlier with Paninya. Did I forget to mention she is also now living with us? Appears that since Paninya finally paid for her automail legs, she wants to travel the world along side Winry since she has become the most "unique" automail engineer ever known. Heh, it makes me proud to hear people say that. I am happy for her really, but now I know the feeling of the times we left home to our journey…since now Winry is doing the same to us. But I guess hers would be a less dangerous business since she isn't out there to get a body or deal with the military.

So pretty much content here. For now, anyway.

"Ed, what are you doing here all alone?" Slowly and lazy, I turn my head slowly to see Winry standing in the door way.

"Hey" I wave as she moved around the room, pulling her purse down and taking off her shoes.

"Hello to yourself, what are you doing here?" She asks me again, putting the shoes aside.

"I didn't feel like partying so I stayed behind."

"In the sofa, doing nothing?"

"Well, I am sitting, that's doing something."

"Ha-ha, very funny"

"Can't blame a guy for trying at least" Just looking at her brings butter flies to my stomach. Of course I care for her more than a friend, I admitted that years ago but that doesn't stop my stomach from acting strange. "So, why aren't you in the party?" I shake my head as to make a movement.

"Because unlike you, I don't need to party" She smiles as she sits next to me.

"Oh?" You know how curiosity killed the cat? That's me right about now.

"Nope, I just need one thing to make this night not boring." She leans forwards and presses her lips to mine. Slowly and sweet, I return the kiss. Letting my hands wonder freely around her body. Gradually, we sink down on the sofa and she lies on top of me. My hands had slid down her soft arms, wrapping around her formal shirt enclosed waist. Taking my time, I undo her belt and her jeans, as my other hand grasped the back of her neck, massaging her scalp as she slowly eased away. "And that's what I needed to make it "Not" boring."

Too speechless to speak, I look at her as she move across the room. "…Wow wait, you are just going to leave me here? With THAT feeling and walk away like nothing happen?" I had to make myself wonder…whenever I was in the point of going insane or already at that level.

She smiles wickedly, "Not unless you follow me…"

Getting off the sofa, I began to follow closely behind her.

This is just one of the few things I just love about summer vacation.

**-END-**

Hm...Yeah, I am unique. LOVE MEH :D by reviewing.


End file.
